Little story of starlights when they are young
by Athyula
Summary: seiya got tired, yaten got tired, and taiki got tired 2..? REVIEW PLEASE!11


One Thing Three Starlights Learned  
  
Place: Somewhere in Kinmouku (the planet of Three Lights) Time : Taiki - 12yr old  
Seiya -12 yr old  
Yaten -12 yr old  
  
---The days before the Three Shooting Stars met their Princess Kakyuu.  
  
A very big mansion located somewhere in Kinmouku at someplace. There lived Three StarLights named Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.  
  
Because of mansion was too big, each of them (three lights) had had to do some chores.  
  
Taiki --cooking Yaten --cleaning Seiya --wash the cloth and other stuffs  
  
Everyday, Taiki cooks THE SAME FOOD.. (SUSHI), so Seiya and Yaten got tired of it and eat out everyday. So then, what happened was..... Taiki GOT MAD.  
  
Taiki *complaining to himself*: everytime I cook for them.. no one eats it. It's really hard to cook. Cleaning and washing cloth was so much easier than cooking, even I can do it.  
  
But he never does.  
  
Now is Yaten,  
His job was to clean the house, make it tidy and neat. However, everytime he does the cleaning he always say to himself  
  
Yaten: why do I have to clean the house. This house is damn big. Washing cloths and cooking is so much easier than this, even I can do them without problems.  
  
But like Taiki, he never does.  
  
And then turns to Seiya. Everytime, everyday, he washes cloths for Taiki, Yaten and himself, so every time, everyday, he complains.  
  
Seiya: why do I have to wash cloths for them? Why cant they wash their own cloths? Why do I have to wash cloths *EVERYDAY*? Yaten doesn't have to clean the house everyday, and cooking is so much easier than this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So One day....  
  
When all three of them was sitting on the sofa, watching T.V (Sailor Moon)  
  
During the commercial time.  
  
Taiki: Seiya, Yaten...  
  
Yaten & Seiya : Nani?  
  
Taiki *stands up*: I DUNT WANT TO COOK FOR YOU GUYS ANYMORE!  
  
Yaten: oh good, I don't really want to eat the food you cooked.  
  
Taiki: YOU CAN DO THE COOK THEN!  
  
Yaten: Yeah yeah.. sure *pause for a while* then I don't want to clean the house anymore.  
  
Seiya: I can clean the house for you but I will never want to do the cloths thingy again.  
  
Taiki: I'll do that for you.  
  
So... the new jobs for our little young three shooting lights was settled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Second Day,  
  
Taiki carried three baskets that full of cloths into the laundry room and he dumped every cloths into the washing machine without check the pockets and sort cloths. He puts the a full spoon of TIDY into the washing machine.  
  
Taiki *stares at the wash machine for few min* how does this thing work? Should I turn this? Or this?... ... ..? ah, who cares... this one seems right. All done.. so easy  
  
~  
  
Seiya cleaning the house. He took the vacuum to the living room.  
  
Sock in every dust.. sock sock sock sock sock sock sock...  
  
To the bedroom.. sock sock sock sock sock  
  
To the Laundry...... he saw waters with soaps on the ground everywhere..  
  
Seiya: OMG. What did he do? It's so...... nah, anyways...  
  
Sock sock sock sock sock sock sock sock.......  
  
To the kitchen.. sock sock sock sock sock sock  
  
Seiya: DONE! That was sooooooooooooo easy. ~  
  
Yaten enters the kitchen.  
  
Yaten: OMG, Seiya that Baka, IT'S STILL SO DIRTY... anyways  
  
Yaten took out vegetables from the fridge and cut it in very weird shape.  
  
Puts on the pan without oil.  
  
He did not put salt or anything like that.  
  
Then soup.  
  
Potato Soup.. he decided.  
  
He took out Potatoes and starts wash it.  
  
Cut it, put in to the pot with unboiling water.  
  
All done...  
  
Yaten: hmm.. That was easier than I expect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seiya and Taiki entered the kitchen  
  
Seiya: Ano.. Yaten.. Did you smell something smell?  
  
Yaten: No!  
  
Seiya: ... okay...  
  
Yaten: yeah, time for lunch.  
  
Took out the vegetables he cooked and puts on the table.  
  
Seiya: .........  
  
Taiki: er.. Yaten, are you sure its not over cooked? Did you wash the vegetables?  
  
Yaten: I suppose to??  
  
Taiki: yeah... *sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: ok then.. one plate goes for nothing.  
  
Yaten then took out the soup.  
  
Seiya: ....  
  
Yaten: no worries, I washed the potato,  
  
Seiya: okay.. *try some of the soup*  
  
.... Slient...  
  
Seiya: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME..? YATEN? THIS.. THIS.. IS NOT EVEN COOKED.  
  
Yaten: ...really? It seems it's cooked. Okay, here goes for nothing again.. I suppose.  
  
Seiya: oh great... now we got nothing to eat.  
  
Yaten: We could go out and eat!  
  
Seiya: *nods* yeah... guess so, but hey... I did better job than you! Yaten *grins*  
  
Yaten: No, YOU DID NOT. The Kichen was extremly DIRTY.  
  
Seiya: No, IT WAS NOT.  
  
Yaten: YEAH, IT WAS... It WAS A MESS  
  
Taiki: quite, guys.. I did the best job of all!  
  
Seiya: No you didn't.. The laundry was full of soup waters!  
  
Taiki: No, That's not true!  
  
Seiya: Wanna go check out?  
  
Taiki: sure!  
  
All three of them walked to the laundry room.  
  
Yaten: ewwwwwwwww! Taiki, how can you wash cloth like this...  
  
Seiya: see?  
  
Yaten: but you are suppose to clean all this  
  
Seiya: I did.  
  
Yaten: Use what?  
  
Seiya: vacuum  
  
Yaten: YOU CANT USE THAT FOR ALL THE CLEANINGS! YOU ARE SUPPOSE YOU WIPE IT.  
  
Seiya: oh, iccccccccc!...*turns to Taiki* but really... how did you done all this mess?  
  
Taiki: I dunno  
  
Yaten: *opens the washing machine* ewww.. our cloths is all ruined.  
  
Seiya: .................................YOU PUT TOO MUCH SOAP.. AND WHICH ONE DID YOU TURNED ON? WHICH DIRECTION?  
  
Taiki: ... er..this one *points*  
  
Seiya: O.O;; no wonders.  
  
Yaten: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHO'S GOING TO CLEAN ALL THIS UP? ME? NO WAY!!! IVE DONE ENOUGH..  
  
Seiya & Taiki: Us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So three lights cleaned every mess they made and went out to eat.  
  
Now, NO One really complained about anything in the house anymore! 


End file.
